Super Smash Brothers: The Final Battle
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: After Ganondorf's failure in SuperSaiyanCrash's story, "Super Smash Bros. Armageddon", Mephiles the Dark takes control of the villains, and now has concocted a plan to destroy the heroes once and for all. The plan? Like Ganondorf, Mephiles decides to kidnap and destroy. But like any good villain, Mephiles has a few tricks up his proverbial sleeves. INDEFINITE HIATUS


**9000ish: Hello again. I have decided to add yet another story to the fanfiction archive. Without further interruptions, it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Mephiles: ITSOVER9000ish doesn't own any of the characters or places mentioned in the story, including me, Mephiles the Dark. He only owns the idea of the story.**

**9000ish: Story time!**

Super Smash Brothers: The Final Battle

Prologue: A Meeting in Darkness

Darkness. That's all that the untrained eye could see. However, if you were to look a wee but closer, you would gaze upon a mighty castle, with walls constructed of midnight black obsidian, and windows of blood red glass. It was here, inside the horrible halls and terrifying towers of this panic-striking palace that Mephiles the Dark waited for those whom he had called.

A knock came at the large, marble doors that marked the entrance to the Cursed Castle. A faint, evil smile tugged at the edges of Mephiles's face as the dark being plodded slowly to the door, grasped the smooth, golden handle, turned it in his white-gloved hand, and gave it a firm pull towards himself.

The door opened to reveal several shadow-cast figures, with yellowed teeth and glaring eyes the only features of their gnarled looking faces that could be made out in the endless black. Mephiles cackled silently as he dipped low in a bow, stepping aside and allowing the now recognizable strangers to strut about the foyer. Mephiles unclenched his hand from the doorknob, watching with his pale, ice blue eyes as the marble monstrosity that was the front door slid across the red-carpeted, black stone floor until it shut itself with a resounding slam.

Said noise brought the expected guests to full attention. Mephiles gestured with his hands for them to follow him. They marched silently, in single file, through a short, cobweb-filled corridor, until they reached a door made of the dark wood of a maple tree. Mephiles opened the door, and ushered his now very excited guests inside.

The room was painstakingly simple, yet marvelously grand at the same time. A fireplace, casting a semicircular orange glow five feet in diameter, flickered to the right of the group. A grand piano, so gray with dust that you couldn't see the keys, lay in the corner to their left. And a long oak table, with chairs lining its sides up and down, lay in the very center, a large and brightly lit chandelier made of finely polished platinum suspended on a thin cord overhead. The shadowy group wasted no time in taking their seats at the large surface commonly used for dining. Once they were all seated, Mephiles began to speak in his eerie tone.

"My friends, I'm glad you all could make it at such short notice. Before we begin the meeting, we will take a roll call to make sure no one was foolish enough to turn up late." Mephiles began.

The shadowy fiend's villainous friends all nodded in agreement.

"Bowser Koopa," Mephiles called.

"Here." Replied a giant turtle-dragon hybrid with a green, spiked shell, red hair, and yellow scales.

"Bowser Koopa, Junior,"

"Here." Replied what seemed like a smaller version of Bowser. He held an oversized paintbrush with a glowing tip and a silver, metal handle, and wore a white handkerchief with a design that was unmistakably a gaping mouth filled with razor sharp fangs around his neck.

"Ghirahim,"

"Here." growled a man wearing nothing but a crimson cape that covered him from below his neck to above his feet. His skin was grey, with diamond shaped white splotches up and down his arms and legs. His eyes were two black spheres, his hair was silver, and he carried twin blades, each shining iron with black hilts.

"Queen Aparoid,"

"Here." Came the slightly robotic sounding voice of what appeared to be an abnormally large white moth, with razor-thin wings and a marking on the gray underside of her abdomen which resembled the face of a young girl with blond hair and her eyes closed.

"Marx,"

"Here." said a small, black, spherical creature with short, stubby arms, no hands or legs, and pink, circular feet. He wore a red and gold jester cap on his head and carried a gold wand with a pearl-cut sapphire embedded into the tip.

"Ridley,"

"Here," rasped a scaly purple dragon with leathery, orange and gold wings. He had yellow eyes and a long, knife like tail, and his jaws were teeming with rows upon rows of jagged teeth.

"King Gigan"

"Here," muttered a large gray, humanoid alien with a whip-like tail, pure black eyes upon its emotionless face, no nose, and a thin line for a mouth.

"Black Shadow,"

"Here." grumbled a man with horns on his head who wore a black jumpsuit with see-through white fabric covering the eyeholes. He wore a purple cape over his shoulders.

"Xemnas,"

"Here," was the impatience-toned voice of a man with lengthy, silvery-white hair that shone in the candlelight. He wore a silver cloak with various oddly-shaped black markings and a Roman numeral I that covered all but the heavily tanned skin of his face. On each hand was a tight, black glove, and on each of the gloves' palms were bright red, faintly glowing rubies embedded into the fabric, with outlines of seemingly expertly shined sterling silver.

"Megaman Juno,"

"Here," was the surprisingly feminine voice of an android with blue-purple hair, a human-like face, no nose, a strange, smoky grey dot on his tan forehead, and a bell shaped, off-white, mechanical body with crimson zigzags up and down the sides. He had arms shaped like his body floating on either side of him, connected by micro-magnets.

"And finally, Black Knight,"

"Here," answered a man encased entirely in black armor, with a red scarf around his neck. He carried an enormous two handed sword that he held in only one hand.

Mephiles smirked again. Everyone had come.

"Alright then," the dark being said, "Now we shall discuss our plan."

"So we're basically doing the whole 'join forces to defeat all our enemies at once' thing, aren't we?" Ghirahim asked.

"What's your point, Demon Lord?" Mephiles asked, the last two words dripping with sarcasm.

Before Ghirahim could reply, however, Bowser chimed in.

"I think he means he's not sure of this plan because Ganondorf tried to do the same thing but failed." Bowser put in hopefully.

"You're absolutely correct, Bowser. Ganondorf failed. But he had recruited several villains that weren't up to the task, like Blood Falcon and the Wario Brothers. But I knew which of you had potential, and which did not. I gathered those of you that he was correct in recruiting, and several others he overlooked." Mephiles answered.

"But there are so few of us. How are we supposed to win?" Queen Aparoid asked.

"We will win because there are few of us." Mephiles replied, eliciting quizzical looks amongst the other villains.

"Ganondorf trifled with too many heroes at one time. Fewer villains mean fewer heroes. And with our naturally being physically stronger than the heroes, we can win very easily." Mephiles explained.

Murmurs of approval were exchanged. Mephiles had thought his plan out well.

"And this time, brainwashing won't be used. Its brainwashing that caused Ganondorf to lose in the first place." Mephiles continued.

Scratch that. Mephiles had thought his plan out very well.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Mephiles asked.

"Agreed!" was the unanimous reply.

"Perfect. Ahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles smirked before letting out the greatest, yet scariest evil laugh you will ever hear.

**9000ish: And the Oscar for the greatest evil laugh of all time goes to…Mephiles the Dark from Sonic Next Gen! Mephiles seems to have strengthened all the weaknesses from Ganon-dork's old plan. But will it be enough to finally defeat the heroes? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z-I mean in the next chapter. Hasta la Vista!**


End file.
